Hetalia Peps as Kitties NYA!
by Midnight Bunnii
Summary: When you're a rich kid and your mom got a boyfriend and he's rich you will certainly make him buy you awful lot of things. Especially cats from a run-down pet shop.
1. Chapter 1

I know that my KHR story ain't finish yet but Ideas are coming in and I dont want to write it somewhere else. sorry.

* * *

One fine day, A girl named Cassiddiie Winters went to a mall. Particularly at the pet section with her soon-to-be-step-dad. Why? her mother insists a 'Bonding time' between the two of them. They hated each other to the extreme. Cassi passed by a pet shop.

"*gasp* hey Arnold, I want to buy some cats."

"Where?"

"there. That old run-down pet shop. I want to help the store owner. He seems poor."

"tch."

"Do you want mum to break up with you? I can do that with just one plead."

"f-fine. _BRAT!"_

"whatever."

And with that the two of them walked inside the run-down pet shop.

"Hello young miss. What pet are you loo- *cough wheeze cough cough clears throat* looking for?"

"ah. I want a cat please!"

"ah over here."

The old man guided Cassi through the pet shop. They entered a room labeled 'CATS'.

"here young miss. Take your pick. I'll just be at the counter"

"okaay!"

Cassi saw the many many cats. Two cats have this very weird curl, three cats were caged together and the white one winked at her. The white one with beige spots was just smiling while the other white cat with red eyes was just staring.

"the fuck? hey Arnold I want to buy ALL of the cats here."

"WHAAAAT?!"

"havent you heard? I WANT all of them. PAY FOR ME. STEP-DAD"

"NO!"

"do you want MOM to break up with you?"

"of course not!"

"then BUY ME THESE CATS! NOW!"

"f-fine!"

Cass smirked. She ALWAYS gets what she wants anyways. As she fills up the forms, she saw this fluff ball that looks so fluffy and all. It looks like it's too big for it's cage.

"dontcha worry! I'll get you outta there! I'll buy ALL of you!"

the cat meow-ed at her and she nodded. She proceeded to fill up the forms fast.

After the many many forms that she filled up, she pilled all of the kitties in her very own limousine. Arnold squeezed in.

"and WHAT are you doing here Step-DAD?"

Dat irritated question. Anyways... As Cassi picked up the big fluff ball that she saw while she was at the run-down pet shop. The white cat that was staring at her while she was at the run-down pet shop sat at the run-down part of the mall sat along with the cat that winks and the happy-go-lucky cat. They sat somewhere near you. Arnold was fuming. Why wouldnt he be fumin? I mean Cassi wasted his money on CATS. effin CATS.

"now Cassiddiie, I want you to sign this-"

"sorry. My hand hurts. I've filled up many many forms awhile ago. Anyways this is you stop isnt it?"

the limo stopped on top of a hill in the middle of nowhere. Arnold got kicked out of the car and the limo went speeding down. Cassi decided to sing. Why? well she's bored.

"Migi te ni wa shirohataaaa!  
Hidari te ni wa pasutaaaaaa!

Hatafutte hatafutte hatafutte pareedo  
Miwaku no sekai e Andiamo!  
Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuugou  
Kirakkira nagagutsu de zekkouchou!

Verde Bianco Rosso de torikoroore!  
Butarettate mekenai zo!  
Hetali-a!"

it seems like the twin cats with weird ass curls looked at her and meow-ed. All of the cats reminded her of the show hetalia... and the cat that that she is currently holding reminds her of...

"Russia..."

it meow-ed at her... Damn it might be them.. but those were just fanfics! Anyways the car stopped in front of her very own mansion. She told the butlers and maids to carry the cats to her room. She carried the ball of fluff on her own(not to mention that t'was heavy!) She called her friend Alistaire. Yes. it's a girl.(is someone giving birth?)

'heeeey Alice~"

"DONT call me ALICE. IT'S ALISTAIRE!"

"calm the fuck down girl. Anyways come over and we're going to name some cats. Viva..."

"HETA-LI-A! heey I have this Russia plushie-"

"GIVE IT TO ME! OR I'LL USE VIOLENCE THE BELORUSSIAN STYLE!"

"c-c-chiill! I'll give it to you anyways! as you past year birthday gift!"

"really?! yaaay! I'll keep my Russia plushie safe and clean! I promise!"

"why are you obsessed with Russia anyway?"

"cuz the world will become one with him someday. DA!"

"dude...seriously?"

"tch. Then tell me. Why do you love Iggy-brows?"

One cat with this thick black line on top of his eyes that very much looked like eyebrows flinched.

"cuz he's hot, awesome and a gentleman!"

"but not in bed."

"WHAT THE HELL?! SHUT ZE FUCK UP! hey am I on speaker phone?"

"yup. dontcha worry I'm all alone...well except of some cats..."

"dafauq? cats? and you're single? ARE YOU AN OLD MAID?!"

"WHAT THE HELL BITCH! NO. I'M NOT AN OLD MAID! DAMN YOU. come over now."

and with that Cassi hanged up.


	2. Chapter 2

Alistaire arrived at Cassi's mansion safely and she brought the Russia Plushie and now they are naming the cats.

"how about...Vodka?"

Cassi facepalmed at her friend's suggestion.

"is this a gay bar or what?"

"sorry...how about this. Russicat?"

"hm...sure! lete's name ze cats like that!"

so thus the cats were named as: Russicat, Francat, Prussicat, Spaincat, Itacat, Romacat, Americat, Iggycat, Germouser(cuz it sounds awesome), Chinacat, Japancat and many many more.(I lost ideas)

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OLD MAID!"

"URUSAI!"

"TSUNDERE!"

"I'M **NOT** A TSUNDERE!"

"ohohohohohohohoho! sure!"

"humph! SHUT UP!"

"ufufufufufu!"

"SILEEEENCE!"

"no way in heaven."

"and hell."

"I will"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP."

and the two girls laughed. The cats gave a WTF look but some doesn't really care. Like Russicat as long as Cassi is holding him and keeping him out of Belorussian danger. And the day went as planned. Cassi playing Amnesia with Alistaire but an unexpected call came from their other friend...Baeleigh.

"oi Alistaire I thought you're gonna come over."

At the back ground...

"GIMME ZAT PHONE!"

back at the conversation...

"why hello there Baeleigh! wanna *cough cough* have a good time?"

"stop being perverted Cassi. I wanna talk to Alistaire."

"say ze magic word first!"

"*sigh* fine. FUCK YOU GIVE THE PHONE TO HER!"

"chill. you're on speaker."

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME EARLIER?!"

"I want to piss you off."

"DAMN YOU!"

"and I LOVE you too! Hey Alice! Bae wanna talk to you!"

"DONT CALL ME BAE!"

"fine then...BABE."

"DONT CALL ME BABE!"

"sure. sure whatever. OI ALICE!"

heavy footsteps were heard and a shout of 'damn you to hell don't call me zat!" was heard across the room.

"sup?"

Alistaire greeted.

"why are you there anyway? I thought you're gonna hang out here?"

at the background...

"SHE DUMPED YOU FOR MEIN AWESOME CATS! NYAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOSER!"

Back to the phone conversation..

"is thaat true?"

"yeah...sorry."

"it's alright."

And with that Baeleigh hunged up on Alistaire.

"hey Cass... I think she's mad."

"let her be! she's always like that anyways..."

"*sigh* she's mad at ME!"  
"so? it's just over night. keep calm and be..."

"AWESOME!"

"zat's the spirit. Anyways...let's sleep. where do you want to sleep anyway?"

"mein awesome own room here!"

"such thing does NOT exist."

"LIAR!"

"what I say is true... anyways there is a ghost roaming around here..."

"I'll sleep with you!"

"fine but don't put your feet in my face okay?"

"cant promise that."

"tch fiine. Hey lemme sing you a song!"

"hm? what song?"

"* ahem ahem* this is the Fun Song of Hetalia okay?"

"Okay!"

"F is for France who's fucking the WHOLE town!  
U is for Ukrainian BOOBS!  
N is for no survivors! When you play with GERMANYYYYYYYY! YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!"

"weird piece of shit."

"and I know you love me like a love song baby"

"what ze fuck?"

Cassi just laughed. They didn't even noticed the cats looking at them like: what the fuck did you just sing girl?. After Cassi changed her clothes she let Alistaire change her clothes in the bathroom while she let the cats in her room. Yes. She's letting the cats sleep in her room. She carried Russicat again and when she saw the BTT cats they gave her their best puss in boots pout.

"d'aaw fine you three. Here Russicat you can sit on my head or if you like you can seat on my shoulders"

Russia-I mean Russicat sat on Cassi's shoulder and she carried the three. Looks like they like boobs...

"so you three like oppai huh...perverts."

"as if you're not. TCH. my boobs are bigger than your anyway"


End file.
